


Humiliation is a Four Letter Word

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Barry, Gun Kink, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: When Barry mistakenly tries to foil one of Snart's heists with an inopportune boner, Snart decides to have some fun with him. Barry just wants to come. Snart wants the game to last. By the end, Barry begs for it and gets everything he wanted.For Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation, my normal 1000 words or less was superseded by THIS, which is more like 4700.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).

The first time was an honest accident.

Barry had been staking out a place he knew Snart was planning to hit, but as the hours waned on with nothing to show for his efforts, and Caitlin and Cisco signed off for the night, he was torn between going home or waiting things out.

He decided on something in between that he would admit later was supremely stupid outdoors, in his Flash suit, on a stakeout, but it had been a really long time since he’d had any time for himself, and no one was around or on his comms.

He started with a few furtive touches over his suit, squeezing, wrappings his fingers around his clothed cock and how it hardened through the fabric. It wasn’t thick fabric, more like plastered to him, like a second skin. It felt close enough to skin right then, building up precome that started seeping into his gloves.

Then the building window exploded in a burst of glass and ice.

Snart was already there, making his grand escape!

Barry couldn’t let him get away, and with one unthinking flash forward to tackle Snart’s retreating form, he forgot the state he was in until he had Snart around the waist, and the other man’s firm backside pressed into his erection.

Barry moaned.

Snart kicked back to stomp on his foot, whirling around to aim the cold gun in Barry’s face as if he expected him to have a weapon too—only for his intense eyes behind his goggles to find the _truth_ immediately.

“Been waiting long, Flash?” He smirked.

Barry surged forward because he definitely didn’t have a comeback for that, but Snart fired at him, blasting him backward. The cold and thud of impact helped dwindle his hard-on at least.

Trying to get his bearings, Barry was happy Snart’s settings weren’t as brutal as they used to be, but he still couldn’t focus when so much blood had been flowing away from his brain.

Snart hunkered over him before he could right himself, still smirking and reminding Barry quite purposely he assumed of that night with the failed meta human transfer. He hummed, not hiding where his eyes strayed. “Curious. What were you up to, Flash, before I arrived? Looking that forward to our encounter?”

Barry bristled. He just needed a few more seconds to recover from the chill, and he could have Snart on his back.

Oh, he really shouldn’t be thinking things like that right now…

“Mmm…” Snart hummed again, watching the way Barry… twitched. “Heroism doesn’t make room for many date nights, does it? Must make things so very _hard_ for you.”

“Snart…” Barry growled, even as his cheeks burned hot with embarrassment.

“I mean, a literal cold shower, and you’re still this worked up.” The free hand not holding the gun dropped down to Barry’s thigh. It was gloved, but the light pressure made Barry… twitch again and suck in a breath.

Snart started a slow slide higher up Barry’s thigh.

Was he serious? The thought that he might be had Barry fully hard again in seconds, making the wet spot he’d already formed glaringly apparent as he strained against his suit.

With a faint head tilt, Snart watched in seeming fascination, climbing up Barry’s hip and slowly _center_.

Barry gasped, unable to tell Snart to knock it off when he kind of wanted him to keep going.

_Oh fuck, please keep going…_

A light, teasing finger started to trace up Barry’s length—

Then Snart pulled up in one fluid motion and shot Barry’s legs, freezing him to the pavement.

“Ah!”

“Be seeing you, kid. You’re welcome for leaving your hands free.” He winked—the _fucker_—and took off again with his spoils in tow.

He’d been teasing Barry just to get a… urg, _rise_ out of him and make a clean getaway.

But it still made Barry throb painfully, and not only along his frozen legs.

He did not jerk off while waiting for Cisco to hop back on comms after he sent a distress call. He focused on the ice to will his erection gone, because there was no way he was finishing while thinking about _Snart_.

It was impossible, though, to finish later that night _without_ thinking about Snart.

Whenever Barry tried, lying in bed, the damn rogue’s smirk would flash behind his eyes, and he finally had to just growl, stop, and take a cold shower instead.

The next morning, he had the worst case of blue balls he could remember, since he’d already been strung-out before the… incident. On his way to work, he stopped for coffee at Jitters to clear his head. A normal day would shake any visions of Snart from his mind, and later, he'd take care of his increasing problem in private.

Even being in Jitters, surrounded by people, didn’t keep him from being at least a quarter mast at all times, and he covertly adjusted himself after grabbing his iced Flash from the barista.

_Urg_, he thought—a recurring theme lately. He sort of hated himself for not getting the pun until he took his first gulp.

“You seem a little jumpy this morning, _Barry_.”

Barry literally jumped and nearly upended his coffee to spill all down the front of his shirt. “_Snart?_” he hissed, flailing around to glare at the man daring to sully his favorite morning routine.

They were in the corner by the pick-up counter. Well, Barry was in the corner, with Snart boxing him in and looking ridiculously good in a long dark coat with a high collar, and all dark clothes beneath.

“You should have taken my advice and made use of those… free hands.”

Barry bit out without thinking, “How do you know I didn't?”

Snart smirked.

“You were watching?!”

“From a safe distance. You're the one who grappled me with that ready… _present_. How naughty of you." He pulled in close to whisper, all in Barry’s space suddenly, with his breath on his cheek—or more like purposely in his ear, making Barry shiver.

“I-I…”

“You’re… very naughty, aren’t you?” His hand splayed on Barry’s thigh, ungloved this time, and just as pointedly slid up and _in_. He grazed Barry like last night, an unmistakable stroke of a finger, and _fuck_, Barry was going to come right there in Jitters.

“Wynters!” the barista called.

Snart pulled away with another wink, leaving Barry trembling.

“Careful, Barry, I think you’re a little out of breath. Must be all those midnight jogs.” He turned to leave, and Barry should have followed, should have apprehended the criminal who’d just publicly fondled him—again.

But he more so needed to sit down and will his also _very public erection_ to go away before he walked past anyone who’d notice.

Barry was late to work, but he managed to avoid Captain Singh on the way to his lab.

Two different officers asked if he was feeling okay, though, and Barry realized his cheeks were blazing red.

“I’m fine!” he lied cheerily, utterly humiliated, and closed his door to have some peace.

His phone buzzed just as he sat at his desk, a text from an unknown number.

_Little disappointed you didn’t give chase. Maybe I’ll throw you a _bone_. Precinct alley. Now. _

Snart? Was he crazy? He couldn’t actually be in the alley behind the police station, could he? But if anyone would be that bold, it was Captain Cold.

Barry couldn’t let him sit out there and simmer; who knows what Snart might do or who he’d attack if Barry didn’t meet him as asked.

That was totally why Barry raced as fast as he could for the back door that led into the alley. Totally for that reason—and not because his shorts were straining again.

Nothing. No sign of Snart, which made Barry’s fists clench—

“You know, for someone so fast, you could be a touch more prompt.”

Barry spun around to where Snart had been hiding behind the door that had now swung closed. The smug expression on Snart’s face as he sipped his remaining coffee incensed Barry, and he zipped forward, slamming Snart up against the brick and causing his coffee to drop.

It splashed against Barry’s pantleg, but he didn’t care. He moved slowly into Snart’s body—like Christmas, only Snart wasn’t holding his gun and there was no Iris as witness.

“Can I help you with something?” Snart said matter-of-factly. “Hm, Barry?” He shifted so one of his thighs pressed into Barry right… _there_.

Barry’s anger melted and he sagged forward, hands trembling as they clung to Snart’s jacket.

Snart leaned his head forward to breathe in Barry’s ear again. “Have you been walking around like this since last night? Goodness, kid. Does being back in the West household make you that prudish?”

“I kept thinking about _you_,” Barry snarled, canting his hips into Snart’s thigh.

“And that didn’t help?”

“I didn’t _want_ to.”

“And what do you want now?” His words were so breathy and light, as he pressed into Barry in kind, letting him basically hump his leg, but it still wasn’t enough.

Barry sagged further forward, his hands going slack from Snart’s jacket, as he grinded desperately, wanting this so bad, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. “I just want to come,” he said brokenly. 

“Too bad,” Snart whispered and shoved Barry off to _bolt_.

Barry was so stunned, so shaky from how close he’d been, he stumbled, nearly tripping over Snart’s downed coffee cup, unable to give chase when the hard-on between his legs ached.

“Snart!” he howled, but the thief was already gone.

Barry seriously considered jerking it in the lab—or right there in the alley—but if he had a choice, he’d rather do it somewhere clean. He waited until he’d calmed down before traipsing unsteadily back to his desk.

His phone lit up again.

_You had your chance last night. If you wanted to wait so badly, then wait. Or I might make some copcicles on my way across town. _

Snart was threatening to cause a scene if Barry…

Barry fired off a response. _Leave me alone!_

_Come on, Barry. I won’t keep you hanging. But you have to play by my rules and be patient. _

_Fuck you. _

_Soon. _

Barry’s cheeks were on fire again. Snart didn’t mean it. He couldn’t mean it. He was just torturing Barry for the fun of it.

But the thought that he might be serious made Barry hesitate to lock his door and reach a quick and messy end as planned.

He growled in frustration, threw his phone on the desk, and tried to get some work done.

When Snart didn’t message him again _all day_, Barry started to get pissed. Low blood sugar rage was being ‘hangry’; there had to be a word for needing to cum so bad, he could strangle someone if he was denied any longer.

Horngry?

Barry raced across town after work, hoping the run would burn off some of his agitation, but when he arrived at Saints and Sinners, he was even more on edge.

Especially when he found Snart casually sitting at the bar, having a drink.

Several patrons parted in the wake of Barry storming forward. He must have looked pretty threatening.

Good.

“_Scarlet_ is such a lovely color on you,” Snart said with a teasing side-eye.

He meant Barry’s face, because he was steaming _mad_. He’d never liked the term cock-tease before, thinking it degrading and unfair to the person being addressed, but he knew now what it could really mean, and it was _fucking Leonard Snart_.

“No need to get so _testy_, Barry.” Snart slid from his stool, tossing a $20 onto the bar top. “Let’s step into my office.”

Snart led him to the bathroom and slammed him up against the wall the way Barry had slammed him earlier.

Then he dropped to his knees.

_Oh fuck yes. Finally. _

“I’ve never seen you like this, kid. I like it. Every time you up your game, you make me up mine.” He leaned forward and breathed hot air on Barry’s crotch.

Barry frantically tried to undo his pants, but Snart grabbed his wrists and knocked them aside.

“Behave. This is my show, remember?”

The order should have made Barry angry again, but he was seriously losing brain cells to the fire in his head—and his self-control.

And his sanity.

He needed to come, and the thought of doing so between Snart’s gorgeous lips had him leaking through his pants.

Which Snart licked and then sucked Barry into his mouth through his slacks.

The noise that left Barry sounded like an animal being slaughtered.

“Mmm…you taste like a summer storm, kid. Look at you, all wet for me. How bad you want it?”

“Shut up and suck my dick already,” Barry gruffed out haggardly.

“My, my. Such a pity. I warned you to be patient.”

Snart dove forward again to suck on Barry’s clothed cock, making his hips stutter and his hands claw back at the wall.

So much for doing this somewhere clean.

But what did Snart mean about being patient?

“One more should do it,” he said—and then leapt to his feet and bolted again.

“Snart!”

He was gone.

Barry was going to _kill him_.

He was in no state to use his reflexes, and he couldn’t even give a normal-speed chase when he could barely walk without looking bowlegged. He had to wait to calm down again, which kept getting harder.

Urg, he hated how much he punned when Snart was around.

When he was finally able to leave the bathroom, he couldn’t find Snart anywhere in the bar.

Then he got a text—from Cisco.

_Hey, Barr. That place Snart hit last night just had its alarms tripped again. Police are holding back in case it’s a repeat performance. You on it?_

Barry squeezed his phone so hard, it nearly cracked.

_He’s mine. No backup required._

Barry didn’t bother going to pick up his suit.

The window Snart had smashed last night had plastic sheeting over it with police tape. It was still under investigation, insurance needing to be called, the usual, which had it quarantined and empty.

It was a pawn shop of sorts with a lot of interesting antiques, making the inside cramped, overstocked with things to look at in every corner save a slight open space with a Persian rug in front of the checkout counter.

Where Snart was currently perched. He had his cold gun, but he hadn’t had time to change, leaving him in that same sleek black outfit.

Barry was positively buzzing, as he flashed in front of him. He was hard again just from seeing Snart’s infuriating smirk and made to grab him by his collar again, but Snart coolly aimed his gun at him.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I cut the cameras. Are you going to behave this time and do as you’re told?”

Oh, Barry wanted to… to…

Fuck, he just wanted to _come_.

“I'll do anything,” he pleaded, not caring how humiliating it was to beg his nemesis for sex, but _Christ_, Barry was a livewire right now. “Whatever you want. I'll suck you off, let you fuck me, I'll felate your fucking gun, just _please_.”

“Such a mouth on you.” Snart let his gun dip to the side and hopped down from the counter. “I think we'll do all those things, Barry, and only after each one has been completed will I let you finish.”

Barry could have sobbed.

“Or you can scamper on home to take care of things yourself, and I promise I’ll leave the city alone tonight. No more interruptions. What do you say? Would you prefer that?”

He could just go home. He could go home right now, take care of his problem even if he did think of Snart the entire time, and it would be over, no more drawn out game of cat and mouse.

Barry must have lost his mind with those fried brain cells, because he wanted to trust that Snart would make it so much better if he gave in.

“No,” he choked out, “I don’t want to go home.”

“Then get on your knees.”

Barry dropped almost at lightning speed. He knew he was flush, his mouth watering, cock throbbing. If any of his team knew he’d just gotten on his knees for his nemesis, they’d never let him forget it, but Barry couldn’t deny how much he wanted this, however long it took Snart to finally tip him over the edge.

Snart held his head steady with one hand as the other brought forward his gun.

Barry hadn’t actually _meant_ that part.

“Prove how much you want it, Barry. Give me a preview of what you can do once I offer… better equipment.” He cocked his head.

Barry held still. He did not want to get his tongue stuck on that thing or frozen off.

“Relax. The muzzle doesn't keep much chill.” He pressed the end to Barry's cheek, and Barry flinched, but the cold was only as strong as holding an ice cube to his skin.

Snart didn't want to hurt him. He wouldn’t hurt him. He just wanted to humiliate him.

But in the end, if Barry finally got relief, he didn't care. He kind of liked not having to think about anything but what Snart told him to do.

There were different nubs on the end of the gun where the blast came out. Tentatively, Barry licked the top one. It wasn’t overly cold either, just a little bracing with a taste more like eating snow than licking metal. Barry circled his tongue around it next, eyes darting up to watch Snart watch him.

He’d never seen the rogue turned on before. Teasing and flirty, sure, but the look in his gaze now was all heat, as Barry moved up to the lip of the gun and traced his tongue along the rim.

He returned to the nub, sucking on it lightly, and then flicking it and licking more languidly like he would have if this was Snart’s slit.

Snart must have been thinking the same thing, because he pulled the gun up—and moved the muzzle to Barry’s temple.

He wouldn’t fire. He’d never do that. So, Barry held steady to await what he’d ask for next, feeling a thrill race through him.

“Go on,” Snart said in a husky rumble. “You know what comes next.”

Barry reached for Snart’s pants. They weren’t like his form-fitting thermals, but they were still tight, hugging his long legs. Barry had to slide his hands inside to pull them down enough to free Snart from the confines.

He was hard too, just from the chase and Barry’s show with his gun. There was no turning back after this, Barry noted, as he stared at Snart’s hot, stiff cock, but not once as he descended, did he consider stopping.

He sucked Snart right down his throat, so keyed up, the saliva built rapidly, making the wet slide easy as he bobbed, holding Snart at his base and squeezing. He pulled off to tongue the tip like he had the gun, the same twirl and flick, and sucked him down again.

The gun dropped from his temple, and when Barry glanced up, he saw Snart’s eyes fluttering.

Wow, that was a beautiful look on him.

Barry sucked harder, bobbed faster. Maybe if he got Snart off, they could skip the sex or save it for later, and Snart would suck him off too. The possibility made him groan around Snart’s length, and he reached down to squeeze some of the pressure away from his cock.

“Ah, ah,” Snart warned, bringing the gun up again, breathless but still steady. “Only I get to touch you.”

Barry glowered.

“Say yes.”

“Yes.” He pulled off with a petulant pop.

“Say yes… Cold.”

“Yes, _Cold_.”

Snart’s free hand feathered down his face. “I like you like this, Barry. We're going to have so much fun together.” He dropped the gun once more and tugged Barry to his feet. “Can you run?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m going to give you an address where there’s a bed. Then I’m going to open you up—slowly. And fuck you—slowly. And only when I say you can come are you allowed to.”

Running in this state was going to _hurt_, but Barry nodded.

Snart gave him the address, and they were off.

If Barry wasn’t focused on getting them into the bedroom, he might have looked around more or cared that this was an apartment, a nice one, not just some safe house. He phased them inside and brought them right up to the bed. The lights were off, but the curtains were open, letting in plenty of light from the street.

“Strip,” Snart ordered.

Barry did so at Flash speed. Snart had sucked him through his jeans, and he’d just had Snart’s cock in his mouth; Barry could be naked in front of him without shame.

Snart took his time taking in Barry’s form, that smirk ever present. He started to undress more slowly. “The safe word is… payback. If it really is too much for you at any point, say so, but I think you can handle everything I’m going to give you.”

Barry shuddered in anticipation.

“Get on the bed. Face on the pillow, ass up.”

Barry used Flash speed for that too, legs spread as he raised his hips. He couldn’t see Snart like this though and peeked back over his shoulder to watch him finish undressing. All those dark clothes fell away, leaving a very battered but toned body.

Snart didn’t only shave his head, apparently.

He caught Barry’s eyes as he sauntered forward and climbed onto the bed, twirling his finger to tell Barry to put his face back in the pillow.

Barry’s cock hung heavy between his thighs, dripping a little pool beneath him. He didn’t think he’d ever been this wet.

Snart’s hands sliding up his ass made him involuntarily rock in place.

Snart smacked his ass lightly, and then slid away to rummage in the nightstand. He didn’t pull anything crazy out of it, just lube and a condom.

Barry realized shockingly that he probably would have let Snart fuck him without either.

“_Slow_, Barry. I do so love slowing you down.”

Barry felt a trickle of lube slide between his cheeks, followed by the light rub of a finger.

Snart was going to be the death of him, and it was going to be glorious.

Barry felt the lube travel down his balls and hoped Snart would follow the trail with his finger and finally touch him, but he didn’t. He stayed up at Barry’s entrance, rubbing in small circles and teasing with a final, _slow_ push inside.

Then out. Then in a little deeper. _Out_.

Barry whined at how slow it actually was.

“We’re only getting started, Barry.”

He meant it, teasing Barry with a single finger for minutes on end, but when he was finally pushing in to the hilt, it felt so _good_—that faint graze of his prostate.

A second finger joined with the same slow, agonizing process as the first, only adding its tip at first.

In. Out. In a little deeper. _Out_.

“S-Snart…”

“Not yet. You’re going to forget your own name before I’m through with you.”

Barry’s thighs quaked.

When Snart got to the point of thrusting and scissoring deeply with both fingers, he started over again adding a third.

Barry couldn’t stand it. “Please… please touch me.”

“No.”

“P-pay…”

Snart slowed his thrusts at the start of the word, waiting for Barry to finish it.

But he didn’t really want to. As maddening as this was, it was so damn _good_.

He shook his head to show he didn’t mean it, and Snart kept on, harder and faster with his fingers until Barry felt rawed open from just that.

He still wanted more.

“You’re being so good, Barry. I'll give you some reprieve.” Snart wrapped his hand around Barry so suddenly, he yelped. “Fuck into my hand. If you can finish in… say, thirty seconds, I'll let you come before I fuck you.”

Barry started thrusting madly.

“At my pace.” Snart pulled his hand away. “Slower. Clock starts now.”

He gripped Barry again, and it was the best damn feeling in the whole fucking world as Barry rocked into Snart’s hold. He could feel the naked slide of Snart behind him against his ass.

“Slower.”

Barry stuttered, easing his rocking, even though it was torture.

_“Slower_.”

He mewled in agony, shaking as he tried to do as asked, but there wasn’t enough _friction_.

“A little faster then, go on.”

Barry wantonly gave in, so close now, amazed that Snart was actually going to let him—

“Times up.” He pulled his hand away, and Barry could have screamed. “Better luck next time.”

“_Snart_,” Barry honestly sobbed.

“You haven’t said the word yet.”

Barry bit his lip.

“Good boy. It’s all right, Barry. Now, I'm going to fuck you.”

He lined himself up and slammed home in a stroke.

Barry did scream, not because it hurt, but because he'd been so thoroughly stretched, it felt fucking amazing, every one of his nerves ignited, and he nearly came just from that without being touched.

But he needed to be touched. He knew he couldn’t finish without it.

Snart slid out slowly, and then slammed back in.

Barry whimpered.

“Good?”

Barry answered, but he was pretty sure it was gibberish.

Snart got so deep inside him every time, Barry gave up trying to hold himself up with his arms, and let his moans get buried in the pillow. The thrusts were so slow though, like Snart had warned him, but still deep, angled just right, with Snart’s hands tight on his hips.

Barry arched and pushed back against Snart. He wanted to increase their rhythm but didn’t dare. He’d vibrate right through the bed if Snart denied him again.

Little by little, Snart did increase the pace, until Barry was nothing but a bundle of nerve-endings.

When he thought he might actually pass out from the combined overstimulation and denial, Snart’s hand reached around to take hold of him again, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“_Yes_.”

“Such a good boy, Barry… Now, _come for me_.”

“Nggnnn…”

Arms trembling, Barry forced himself up to slam back harder, while canting into Snart’s hand. He thought the touch before had been a blessing, but fuck, _fuck_, this was so good. He was right there, and he wanted freedom so badly. He felt himself blur with vibrations as a spark climbed up his arm. Then another.

And another.

The electricity and vibrations and the feel of Snart inside and around him crescendoed in a shock of lightning as Barry finally—_finally_—came.

He would have worried the eruption of power would be too much for Snart, but the rogue grunted like he loved it and rutted his hips a few more times, until he came too.

Barry did pass out then, at least a little, because the next thing he knew, Snart had pulled out, and he was blinking awake with his cheek laid more gently on the pillow, his body sprawled out comfortably to the side, away from the wet spot he’d left on the sheets.

A gentle hand ran down the length of his spine, and Barry shivered.

“Well done. So well done. I’ll take care of everything now, Barry. Just relax.” The hand trailed further over Barry’s ass, but still light and gentle. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Snart’s face appeared in his vision. He really was gorgeous, especially flushed with blown pupils and a, huh… _soft_ smile.

“Thank you,” he said, accompanied by a softer press of lips.

He was kissing Barry. All their teasing and sparring and messy fucking, but not once had they kissed. To have it now, so tender and sweet, made Barry flush with heat all down his body.

“I’ll be back,” Snart whispered and left the bed.

TBC on Whumptober Day 30: Recovery...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy afterglow. ^_-

Barry heard taps turn on in the bathroom as if Snart was drawing a bath. He tried to roll over to see, to be even semi-useful, but he was blissfully boneless.

It dawned on him as he awaited Snart's return, unsure what to expect from him, that he was in enemy territory. He'd slept with his nemesis and let him call all the shots. He was naked and vulnerable in Captain Cold's _bed_.

And he still couldn't bring himself to move.

That had been the best orgasm of his life.

A warm cloth roused Barry from how he started to doze, cleaning his spent cock, and then gently down between his cheeks. The attention was so tender, Barry almost didn't believe it was Snart, until those exquisite hands got under him and started to lift.

Barry was so tired, he couldn’t help hold his weight much at all, but Snart still managed to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. It felt warm and comforting being held against his chest.

Snart wasn't quite strong enough to lower Barry into the tub, but he set his feet down to stand at its edge. The tub was huge. Barry was stunned Snart was being so nice, kept expecting it to be another trick, but he also knew he'd be disappointed if Snart didn't join him.

He did though. After Barry sunk into the tub, Snart climbed in after him. Their legs brushed in the water but otherwise there was more than enough room for them, facing each other at opposite ends.

“This is… really nice,” Barry said with a shy flick of his eyes. It was ridiculous that _now_ he was feeling bashful, but the way Snart was looking at him was… different.

“The tub?” Snart asked. “Soaking in it? Or the afterglow?”

“Yes.”

Snart chuckled. “A job well done deserves an equal measure reward, don't you think?”

That made sense. Snart was always going on about what they _owed_ each other and staying even. “Can I make requests then?”

“Such as?”

“After this, do you got anything to eat?”

Snart laughed again.

“I expended a lot of energy! And I need a lot of calories!”

“I’m aware,” Snart said fondly, seeming entirely different from how he’d been while ordering Barry around, denying him, being firm and rough and… dominating. “I’m sure I can find something to feed you, Barry.”

Barry blushed. He wished he could blame it on the water, but really it was remembering that he’d had Snart’s cock in his mouth, when only last night, he’d been trying to capture him. “Why did you rob that place anyway? Not that I thought you’d give up crime completely, I just figured… I don’t know… after being with the Legends…”

Snart let one of his feet brush Barry’s ribs, gazing at him heavy-lidded. “Maybe I missed you. Nice to realize you _apparently_ missed me too.” 

“That initial hard-on wasn’t for you, I…” Barry looked away with a deeper blush, unable to not smile, because Snart was smiling.

“Not the _initial_ one,” Snart repeated.

“Definitely the others,” Barry admitted. “And I did miss you. But if you wanted to see me, you didn’t have to explode a store window.”

“I thought my return called for a dramatic gesture.”

Now, Barry laughed. He was still sore and tired, but this—recovering in a warm bath with their old rapport not having lost a beat—made him feel even more tingly than those last vibrations and shocks of lightning when he came.

Barry considered Snart. Naked. In a bathtub with him. After they'd had _sex_.

Barry wanted another kiss.

No longer at risk of falling asleep in post-coital oblivion, he shifted his legs beneath him to drift forward toward Snart’s side of the tub, climbing carefully on top of him. He let his hands feel their way up Snart's body, from his thighs, up his stomach and chest to his shoulders.

As Barry settled on top of him, he felt Snart tense but then relax, their wilted cocks brushing past each other and making Barry’s twitch.

He leaned in to capture what he wanted, starting soft like Snart had, but pushing the kiss deeper with a slow slide of his tongue. Snart's arms wrapped tight around his waist, and they kissed like that for a long time, until Barry started unconsciously rocking into Snart, hard all over again.

“Once not enough for you, Barry?” Snart chuckled.

“Rarely.”

“We might have to do something about that.”

“But _nice_ this time.”

“Nice,” Snart agreed, sounding amused. “I believe you enjoyed me being _not_ nice though.”

“Yeah. But for the record, actual _payback_ is going to happen. I owe you.”

“And how are you going to enact this payback?”

Barry canted his hips, shivering at the feel of Snart. “Slowly, when you least expect it, but soon.”

“I’ll make sure to plan my next heist accordingly.”

“_Snart_,” Barry tried to protest.

“One thing at a time. Let's start with not turning into prunes and helping you with _this_.” Snart ground up into him, turning him breathless in seconds.

“Then food. But first _that_. Yes.” Barry kissed Snart soundly, before scrambling to get out of the tub.

After they’d dried off, Snart made a point of perusing every inch of Barry's skin. “Nice... I can be nice.”

Without warning, he knocked Barry back against the wall and dropped to his knees.

_Oh fuck yes. _

“No tricks this time?” Barry said when Snart gripped his base.

“Rogue’s honor.” Snart descended with a wicked curl of his lips and sucked Barry down smoothly.

Barry moaned as much as he had in the bedroom, because Snart didn't let up. He sucked and stroked and cupped his balls with light circles of his thumb, not slowing for a second until Barry came, right between his gorgeous lips.

Barry couldn't move from the wall, other than to maybe sink to the floor. But Snart took care of him again and led him back to the bed, telling him to get comfortable.

“Let's see what I have in the kitchen. You're not going anywhere?”

“Possibly not for the rest of my life,” Barry joked, sprawled out on the mattress, still conscious of the wet spot.

“Can't wait for that payback." Snart grinned. "Looking forward to it.”

So was Barry.


End file.
